Coming to Light
by Naxdin
Summary: Prince must choose between Gui and Wicked. As usual. Gui x Prince, Wicked x Prince. Still a bit new to writing fanfics so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Prince strolled through the courtyard proudly. He had just succesfully completed another photo shoot with Lolidragon, _without_ having to get completely naked. It was bad enough that she had gotten him into the tight _tight_ spandex pants that showed _everything_. But he had refused to strip, no matter how much she tried to blackmail.

"Prince," Wicked was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed over his _beautifully sculpted (no I did not just think that) _chest. "You look smug. Did something happen?"

"No," He grinned. "and that's what makes me happy." Prince had stopped and now stood very closely to Wicked. Glancing down, he noticed something. "What in the world are you wearing?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, this." Wicked unfolded his arms and looked at himself. "I had a fitting for the next concert outfits." He has wearing... basically he looked like a stripper. It was all black leather with little metal studs in-places. He had leather straps criss-crossing down his arms and there were tiny metal skulls on them. It was a leotard that cut off right at the tops of his thighs. There were more criss-crossed straps down there too. And boots. Black leather boots. Of course.

"You look..."

"Yeah, I know." He scoffed.

They both burst out laughing. "And the boots!" Prince giggled, making Wicked laugh harder. Prince couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard. The cool night air turned warm and Prince put his forehead on Wicked's shoulder to cool it. Whenever they would glance at each other, they would burst into new fits of laughter. When they had finally calmed down, Wicked spoke.

"Why do they insist on making us look-"

"Edible?" Prince cut in.

They giggled some more.

"I guess it's for the fangirls. It _does_ seem to bring them into a frenzy to see us so."

Prince snorted. "Not sure if that's a good thing."

Wicked fidgeted. "Prince, I-"

"Prince-gege!" Doll ran up quickly, with Meatbun on her head. Wicked sighed. "Yulian said that tomorrow we will be leveling. She thinks that you still need a higher level to seem like a formidable opponent."

Prince sighed. "Well I better get some rest then." He said glumly, his good mood ruined.

* * *

Feng Lan woke to her alarm beeping. "Oh no!" There was an exam today! She flew out of bed to her wardrobe, but went to quickly, for she got lightheaded and her vision started to blur. The next thing she knew, she was face-down on the floor. "Crap!" After getting dressed and glancing in the mirror to check if her ponytail was fine, she noticed. She had a black eye. _She must have landed on it when she fell earlier!_ "Crap." She muttered again. Lan saw the time and thought nothing more of the injury. Until she entered the class room.

"Miss Lan, please sit down you are lat-" Professor Min froze in the midst of handing Yun an exam.

For a moment Lan was confused as to why everyone was staring at her but then she remembered. Her eye.

Professor Min recovered quickly from his shock. "Class. I will leave the papers on my desk, anyone who has not gotten one, please grab it from there." He did exactly as he said and then escorted Lan away from class to Wolf-gege.

"No Professor, it's really okay. I'm fine." She tried to pull away, but the Professor tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but you need to see the physician." He knocked on the door. "Wolf?" They entered.

"I swear Gui, if this is about Prince again, I told yo- Miss Lan!"

"What's this about Prince?"

"That's hardly any of your business!" Min snapped. She could tell that he instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry."

"Miss Lan," Wolf interjected. "Please sit." She complied and he rummaged through his supplies. "Now tell me," he said and he patted around her eye with a coo cloth. "What happened? Who hit you?"

"Oh! No no! There's been a mistake, nobody-"

"We need the truth, Miss Lan."

"It is! I woke up late and when I stood up, I fell! I guess I hit my eye on something on my way down! I forgot about it on my way here! I'm sorry for causing you worry." She winced a bit as he applied medicine to her eye.

When they were satisfied with her explanation and her eye was tended to, they allowed her to leave. As she departed she heard what they were speaking about.

"Wolf, about Pr-"

"Don't you even say it Gui. You cried and whined to me for two hours this morning and I'm sick of it. You need to talk to someone else. You need to talk to _Prince."_

Gui sighed and that was all that she had heard. Talk to me about what? Why would Gui be upset?

* * *

**_IN GAME_**

"Prince, you need to..." Lolidragon's voice seemed to get smaller as Prince's mind wandered. Who cares about this junk? I need some time to think!

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." Gui's voice cut through the sound of dying creatures and Prince turned. His greeting seemed odd to Prince. Something was... off about it.

"What?" Lolidragon asked.

Before she could say more, Doll cut in. "Gui? Why aren't you jumping on Prince and apologizing and begging for mercy for being late, like usual? Did you and Prince-gege have a fight?"

_That's what seemed off about it._

"What? No. There was no fight. Say," He said, looking around. "Where is Wicked? Doesn't he usually level with us?"

"Yes, but he had prior engagements with his own team. Now, back to fighting!" Lolidragon ran into the trees.

Hours later, Prince relaxed in the baths to clean off all the blood from today's kills. Gui oddness bothered him all day. Why _hadn't_ he greeted him as usual? Why was he mostly quiet the whole time? And _why_ did Prince's heart throb at the sight of a downtrodden Gui?

His thoughts were interrupted once more by shouts from outside of the locked bath house door. He had been so relieved when they added locks. He could now take private baths.

"I don't see why you should care!" That was Wicked's voice! Who shouldn't care? About what? He was sitting up straight now, listening hard.

"I just want to talk to him! I only need you to back off for a few days so I can!" Gui! Back off who? "I can't seem to get close to him without you always butting in! Please!"

"No! He is _mine!_ _I_ have known him for eight years. _I _have loved him for eight years. _I was here first! _Prince is _mine!"_

_Me? What? _He heard the sound of footsteps striding away, and after a long while, another set slowly moved as well. Prince could no longer relax.

The next day was a weekend, so everyone would be on early.

Gui was withdrawn and gloomy looking all day. He kept casting angry glances at Wicked, but always avoided eye contact with Prince. _Is he finally getting over me? The Fake Prince?_ He felt saddened by that thought.

Wicked stuck next to him all day, never leaving his side.

That night Prince slipped away when everyone was toasting to another week of successfully running Infinite City. Although before he left he chugged a few beers so he could still enjoy himself. He walked for a bit and realized he was lost. Well, nothing new. He laid down on a grassy hill and looked to the stars. There were different constellations than in reality. He knew none of them. He started to think about everything he had overheard. Why was Gui talking to Wolf and Zhou-gege about him? He didn't get much further than that before his thoughts were interrupted. Again.

"Prince." It was Wicked.

"Oh good! Now I'm not lost!" He started to get up, but Wicked lay down next to him.

"You can't just slip away like that! If I hadn't been keeping an eye on you..." He sighed.

"Why? Why were you watching me? Why did you follow me?" Prince turned to Wicked.

"Because... Because I love you, Feng Lan." They both sat up and Wicked leaned in. He took Prince's face between his hands. They kissed. Prince stiffened at the feeling. It was soft and warm. Just like Zhou-gege. Prince kissed back. It felt strange, but that was normal for a first kiss, _right?_ It was a long kiss, which left them both breathless. Zhou started to slide his hand down Prince's side, but stopped. He backed off of Prince.

Gasping for air, Prince sat up and stared at Wicked. _What happened?_ Wicked looked at Prince and then his hands.

"I-I'm sorry Prin-Lan. I can't do it. You're a guy in here."

"But-but I'm still me!"

"I know that but..." He sighed. "I just... I need to log out now."

"Wait! Which way is town?" As disappointed as he was, he was still thinking quite clearly.

Wicked smiled a bit and ruffled Prince's hair. "Same old directionless Lan." He pointed, and then evaporated.

* * *

"PrincecanIpleasespeakwithyou?" As soon as he got home, that damn Bard had to show up. Prince just wanted to go to the bar and drink! Drink away his worries, and his confusion. But Gui looked so nervous that he couldn't resist. Hey, maybe this would answer some of his questions.

"Yeah, sure." Gui looked surprised. Probably because Prince looked so defeated. His hair was mussed, with bits of grass in in. His eyes might have shown the wariness he felt.

They went to Prince's room. As Prince closed the door behind him, his stomach fluttered again. But this time it was different. With Wicked it felt-I don't know. With Gui there were so many things swirling around in there. Giddy delight (probably in Gui finally talking to him), dread (at whatever it was that had caused his Gui to feel like this), and when he looked at the bard something else added to the mix. His belly was going to implode. Maybe it was the beer he had chugged...

"So what is it?" He sat on the bad and leaned back.

Gui sat next to him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He took a deep breath... and let it out. Another breathe and, "_Why_?" It cut off there, like he wanted to say more but couldn't. And that single _why_ hammered into Prince's heart. It sounded so anguished and confused. There were now tears in his beloved bard's eyes.

Prince sat up straight and turned so he sat all the way facing the other man. He took his face between his hands and looked into his eyes. "Why?" Gui whispered and broke down. Prince pulled Gui forward so they were hugging. The other man's sobs wracking his own body. "WHY." Was yelled into his abdomen.

Prince was so confused and so hurt. Had _he_ caused Gui this stress? What had made this pain wriggle itself inside Gui and plant itself to grow so large?

Ten minutes later, the sobs slowed and dried. Five more minutes and Gui sat up, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry. That wasn't what I was trying to do, I just-" His breath hitched. "Why can't I just tell you! Argh!" He stood, and Prince let him out of his arms.

Gui paced the room and growled at himself. Then whipped to Prince. His next words sounded so practiced that he knew Gui had wanted to say this for so very long. He sounded strong, but small at the same time. Until the end, where his voice broke. "I can't believe how much you have come to mean to me. I fell in love with you so quickly. Even though you are a man, I looked past that. You can imagine how hard it was on me when I found that I had fallen for a man, and not a woman, like I was supposed to? But you are just too much to ever not like. I love you. For so long I have loved you, and I hope that this confession does not ruin the friendship we have, for I probably wouldn't be able to live without it." Prince's heart throbbed.

"Wh-you're not-love-" _No! This can't be right! Gui isn't gay? He really loves me and he's not just fooling about? Why do I feel like this? Is this the alchohl? _Gui could see the stress in his beloved's face.

They don't know who started it, but they kissed. It was long and deep. Gui crawled over Prince, straddling him and pushing him down. Prince caught Gui bottom lip and pulled it in his mouth. Gui growled and pushed harder into his love. Prince's hand glided through the bard's long hair and down his back. They paused at his lower back, hesitant to go lower. Gui pulled back and looked into Prince's eyes. Prince grinned and his hands slid lower. He pinched Gui's bottom and he jumped.

**GUI'S Point Of View**

Prince giggled. _Giggled!_ I already feel giddy from the kiss. My rear was... tingly? From his touch. I couldn't help myself any longer. I grinned and grinded against my prince, and we both groaned. I pounced on his mouth-_his beautiful-_mouth. My tongue explored the caverns and taste of my beloved. His tongue pressed back, fighting for dominance, but I wouldn't let him. I've waited too long, and now that I was allowed to, I wasn't going to give it up too soon. _God I love him. _His lips were so soft that it was intoxicating.

**Prince's POV**

I felt something hard push against my thigh. _Is that- Oh my god! _Gui's manhood! _Oh god. I'm so inexperienced in the, what do I do?_ Thankfully though, Gui didn't try to take it that far, though he had an obvious need. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, if that was possible. I rolled over and flipped us, so I was straddling him. _Where am I taking this?_ Not far. I kissed him lightly on the lips and then on his chin. I went lower, sucking on his adams apple. He threw his head back to give me better access. I trailed warm kisses to his ear and back down the side of his next.

He gasped "Prince." I stuck my tongue out and licked his collarbone. He moaned.

There was a light knock on the door and someone entered. "Prince I-Lan!" Wicked leapt forward and pried me off of Gui.


	2. Chapter 2

Min Gui Wen awoke and pulled off the headset. He sighed. Of course that was going to happen. That Wicked was always ruining his time with his beloved Prince. He couldn't stay down for long though, because thoughts of his prince drifted through his mind. _That kiss, god that kiss. _ He could still feel the ghost of Prince's tongue on his. He fell asleep with the events of the past hour dancing through his head.

In the morning, Min logged back in, because he didn't have class that day because it was still the weekend.

It was painful. That was his thought as he opened-tried to open- his eyes. "Ugh."

"Gui?!" That was Prince's voice!

"Prince?" Then he remembered. Wicked had charged in and beat him to a pulp. Oops. _He must have stopped just before sending me back to starting point._

"Oh Gui!" He leaned forward and hugged the bruised man who winced. "Oh sorry! Here, I'll go get some ice. You probably want to, I don't know, think or something. I can leave."

"No... Stay, please stay with me."

"Y-you aren't mad?" Prince paused at the door.

"Mad at what, love?" Gui's eyes were both puffed up form Wicked's punches, so he could barely see Prince, but he knew that there were tears streaming down the boy's face.

**Prince's POV**

_He doesn't remember. Wicked called out my name, but Gui doesn't remember._ I sighed. _Thank god._

"It's not important. It doesn't matter."

"Anything concerning you matters to me." My Gui whispered softly.

I laughed, hoping to change the subject. "That's so cheesey! Anyway, they say that you will be fully healed in two days but can probably get up in a couple of hours, but only if you stay online. The nice nurse said that you will heal quicker that way." I shrugged.

"Hmph. That will be boring! But I will have my Dearest Prince to _entertain_ me today?" He waggled, or tried to, his eyebrows suggestively. Before I could hit him, Lolidragon strolled in. She clapped Gui on his shoulder and he winced.

"How ya doing? Anyway, Prince," Not waiting for Gui to reply "We need you for a meeting later. So _no _making _plans._" She then proceeded to dance out, glancing behind at me for a split second. I knew that look. _We'll talk about this new _developement _later. _Dang. How does she always find out?

"But Prii-iince!" Gui whined. The nice lady nurse with blue hair came in then.

"Oh you are awake! Here, I'll give you something for the pain." Before Gui could form a protest, she injected something into the IV. Morphine, or something similar.

Gui looked at me strangely and then closed his eyes. It should make him loopey if not sleepy. I was out the door when I heard him start talking to the nurse. I stopped and listened in.

"I looooove Prince soooooo much. Thiiis much!" I imagine he threw his arms wide. "Isn't he just so dreamy? I loooooove the way he walks and talks and breeeaaathes! His breathe is _amaaazing!_ And his mannerisms are _fabulous._" He breathed the last word. "Have you noticed how is his eyes flaaash when..." He went on and on about how much he loved me, leaving the nurse giggling as she walked out. I too, smiled.

* * *

**Prince's POV**

Trying to sit still in my chair (more like throne) at the head of the table while wicked sat six seats away was torture. When he contributed or suggested things for the better of the city, I got mad. _How dare he? He beat the crap out of Gui, and then he wouldn't even listen to me!_

_*Flashback*_

**_Wicked's face darkened and reddened. His eyes glinted with- something. He punched Gui- and again. _**

**_"Wa-" Gui's face got slammed into the wall before he could get much more out. I pounced on Wicked and tried to pull him away, but he just shoved me back._**

**_"Stay out of this!" He shouted._**

**_He had never shouted at me before, at least not like that. It stopped me and I just sat there, numbly watching the man I was kissing earlier beat up Gui. _**

**_A few minutes of kicking and punching him passed and I watched silently as Wicked pulled out a small knife. It was sharp and curved. I jumped to my feet, and then realized. Second Life. He couldn't really do any lasting harm on Gui, so I hid my face in my arms and tried to block it out._**

**_I could hear him slice slowly through my bard's flesh, but another sound cut through my sobs-I was crying?!- laughing! I looked sharply up at Wicked. He was enjoying this? That Bastard! Wicked looked just as shocked. Gui rolled over, his blood pouring anew. He looked weakly at Wicked and chuckled again._**

**_"I win."_**

**_After lacerating him, Wicked stood slowly and turned to the door. _**

**He thinks he can just leave after this? Uh-uh!**

**"Wicked, stop!" I grabbed his shoulder. "Let me-"**

**"No!" He shook my hand off his shoulder. "No, La-Prince. I'm done here. I'm done with YOU!" **

**The door slammed.**

*_End Flashback*_

"And we can add-"

"STOP IT!" I stomp over to him. Stop pretending that nothing happened! You-"

"Prince!" Lolidragon slapped me.

The room was silent.

"There is another time and another _place!"_

I glanced around the room at the shocked and curious faces.

"This meeting is over." I strode from the Great Hall, my cape fluttering behind me, which I thought was an amazing exit. At least I can feel good about that.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Gui was whining.

"But I'm okaay!"

The nurse was trying to settle him down. "Yes, I know that you are fine to leave, but his majesty has ordered that we are not to let you out of the ward without his consent."

Prince sighed, but smiled. "Gui, must you always be so annoying?"

"PRINCE!" Gui pounced on Prince, but backed off quickly. He stood there awkwardly.

Prince nodded to the nurse and grabbed the bard's elbow. He led them away from the city, every time Gui tried to question it, he was shushed. Prince would periodically change direction and finally, they reached a river. Gui was surprised. Had Prince _tried_ to find this place? By the confused look in his eyes, that was a no. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful place and Prince sat.

Gui followed his example and sat beside him. Prince plucked at the grass anxiously, trying to pull his thoughts together, and Gui did the same. They were both basically thinking the same thing. _How do we proceed? Was last night a mistake for him? _

"It's true, isn't it?" The words burst from Prince's lips.

Gui got up to his knees and turned his whole body to face the ruler of Infinite City. He took his hands. "Yes. I truly love you. For any faults or any bad days will become mine and I will bear your burdens for you."

_This is getting a bit heavy, _thought Prince. "But I'm not-" Gui kissed him. This kiss wasn't the frantic, hurried kiss from the night before, but soft and tender. It pulled their hearts together and bound them.


End file.
